The Sweetest Kind Of Revenge
by LilieAngel
Summary: What Happens when Steffy returns home, For good? and what secret is she hiding? A Steffy/Liam Fic!
1. Chapter 1

The sweetest kind of Revenge

**I do not own B&B or its characters etc. This is purely for you steffy/liam fans to enjoy the way it should be. maybe i should be a writer :)**

**Chapter One**

**The Forrester Jet **

She stared out the jet window, butterflies doing back flips in the pit of her stomach as she saw the city below her getting closer and closer. She had no idea what had been going on back at Forrester Creations, no idea whether her... well she wasn't her sister, no she only had one sister and she died at the hands of Rick Forrester. She wasn't even her step-sister, well not anymore so what was she? Rival; yes that would be a better word for Hope Logan. Rival.

Had Hope and Liam wed, she did not know, she had been keeping an eye on the internet to see if anything had come up in any articles or not but nothing, not even a mention of Hope and Liam which made her think that maybe they had wed in secret and kept it out of the public spotlight.

Yes, that had to be it.

Steffy Forrester had been gone 6 months, and this was the day that her divorce to Liam was supposed to be finalized but when Liam had contacted her a few months back and pleaded for an annulment because Steffy didn't understand how much he needed it, it broke her heart, and this time Steffy agreed as the situation was different, not that she wanted an annulment because it would be like it never happened, but she had agreed, for Liam.

Her one true love.

Steffy was bought back to reality when she heard her phone ringing, picking it up she saw it was a video call from her mom. She smiled as she slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

'Hi Honey, how's the flight? Are you there yet?' her mom spoke through the phone at Steffy. She smiled and shook her head. 'Not yet mom, about twenty minutes away and the car is already waiting for me to take me straight to Forrester. How are things since I left, okay?' Steffy questioned her mother as Taylor laughed through the phone, that amazing boisterous laugh that Steffy loved so much.

'Yes fine honey, don't you worry about the office here, your father and I have got that completely covered I promise, you just make sure to keep me filled in when you get home. Love you honey, be safe'

'I will mom, love you and give my love to dad... and Thomas.' Steffy replied before ending the call to her mother. Sitting the phone on her lap she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander to happier times with Liam.

**Forrester Creations**

Hope sat in her office at her desk. Head down and pencil going to the paper before her as she designed her next HFTF dress. She quickly sat the pencil down as her phone beeped to let her know she had received a text message, looking at the phone she smiled instantly as she saw it was from Wyatt.

'Got some new earring and necklace designs my mother wants me to run past you, will be over at your office in ten :)'

Hope giggled as she picked up her phone to reply to the text message with an 'Okay see you soon' before hitting the send button just as there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' she spoke as she sat her phone down and watched the door open as Aly poked her head in followed by the rest of her innocent frame holding some papers in her hand. 'Um grandad wanted me to drop these off to you and wants you and Wyatt in his office in about half an hour. He has some news.'

'Okay um, thanks and no problem at all we have some new stuff for HFTF to show him anyway so that works just fine,' hope replied getting from her chair and meeting Aly half way before collecting the documents and holding them closely to her chest.

'Okay, c'ya' Aly replied as she left, making sure she closed Hope's office door behind her.

**Spencer Publications**

Liam sat in his office, checking his phone again, wondering why he hadn't heard from Hope yet. Was she with Wyatt?

Liam sighed, he couldn't understand what HIS fiancée saw in his brother but Liam was damn sure Wyatt wouldn't get the girl, no... over his dead body that was going to happen. Liam and Hope WOULD make it down the isle to say their 'I do's' and they would be pronounced as husband and wife, sooner rather than later.

Getting up from his desk he walked over to the window which over looked the city of Los Angeles and sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair. How had his life become such a mess, he thought he had had everything and he did at one point. He had a wife, a gorgeous brunette wife who understood him and a baby on the way and he had... family. Something he had longed for his entire life but had gone without, until he found out Bill Spencer, big dollar Bill was his dad and until he had fallen in love with Steffy, he'd had Hope. Beautiful, caring, innocent Hope. But now... now he had lost his baby and his wife in a matter of weeks and just when he thought he'd found love with Hope again, Wyatt had to come along.

Liam growled before stalking over to his desk and pressing the reception button as a beep sounded and a voice came from the other end.

'What can I do for you Mr Spencer?'

'Um yeah can you tell Katie I'll be working from home for the rest of the day please I... I cant seem to concentrate here thanks,'

Grabbing his phone and his lap top bag from underneath his desk and slipped the strap over his shoulders, grabbed his car keys off the desk and left.

**Forrester Creations**

Eric was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on the door. He looked up as the door opened and he grinned before getting out of his seat, making his way half way over the room and embracing his granddaughter in his arms.

'Oh sweetheart welcome back. We've missed you and honestly this place hasn't been the same without you'

Steffy grinned from ear to ear. 'Thanks grandad, hows things going?'

'Oh lets not talk about that now I'll fill you in on the business side of things a bit later,' Eric replied as he stepped back and ran his hands half way down his granddaughters arms, holding her at arms length to get a real good look at her.

'You look great,' he said as there was another knock at the door as both Eric and Steffy turned around just as Hope and Wyatt walked in, Hope was looking at Wyatt giggling. Wyatt was the first to spot the brunette, noticing her immediately from the pictures he had seen on the internet. He swallowed, hard as Hope saw the horror in his eyes and turned.

Looking directly into Steffy's eyes, Hope gulped and froze as all the color left her face.

'Steffy!'

**Chapter two**

**Forrester Creations**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Sweetest kind of Revenge.**

**I do not own B&B, its characters or content. This is purely made up, fan made by a STEAMTEAM fan at that.**

**I have added a scene that did not happen in the actual show because I want this fic to be about what steam fans would have wanted.**

**Please enjoy and leave your comments.**

**Forrester Creations**

Hope stood in front of her step sister (well Steffy wasn't her real sister, they weren't even blood related) but Hope had grown up with Steffy and had always thought of her as her sister, until Steffy went after Liam just to make Hope's life a misery. The woman who had manipulated Liam so many times and had also been known as Mrs Steffy Spencer at one stage when she wed Liam, not once but... twice!

All colour drained from Hope's face and her blood ran cold as her palms became all clammy and sweaty. "Wh- what are you doing here?' Hope stammered as she quickly felt Wyatt's hands clasp her shoulders and step a little closer to her.

'Nice to see you too Hope and... that's NOT Liam behind you,' Steffy replied pointing to the man still keeping hold of Hope which Hope was grateful for because right now her legs felt like jelo.

'No um, no th-this is Wyatt Fuller um... Bill's other son' replied the sheepishly fumbled blonde.

'Bill... wow Bill certainly gets around doesn't he and now I hear he hooked up with your mom. No surprise there I mean... this is your mom were talking about here,' replied an amused Steffy with a snort.

Before Hope could reply Steffy turned back to her grandfather, hugged him and told him she'd see him later before turning and looking at Hope and Wyatt once more. 'I've got some business to attend to,'

Walking over in front of Hope, with her six inch stiletto heels Steffy store her Rival down before looking at Wyatt. 'Nice to meet you Wyatt,'

And then Steffy was gone.

Hope sighed, feeling the tears burning her eyes and wanting to stain her cheeks but she forced herself not to cry, not to let Steffy get the better of her, turning she looked at Wyatt and forced a smile.

'So... you just met my sister,'

**Malibu House (Liam's)**

He sat on the couch just staring into the distance, not knowing what to do. He was keeping a secret from Hope, something he had done just over a month ago when he and Hope had had another argument over Hope refusing to wear Liam's engagement ring.

He had gone to _Paris._

_He _had gone to Paris to see _Steffy_.

Liam sighed. He shouldn't have gone, he should have stayed in LA but no, he borrows his dad's jet and got on that plane and flew to Paris but what got Liam. Since then he had not heard a word, not one little peep from his ex-wife and secretly, he was hoping he would.

Yes Steffy had told him to move on, to be with Hope, even though at first he didn't understand where it had come from seeing as Steffy was so determined to have another baby once they miscarried from the motorbike accident.

But after being so down and confused about everything Liam had gone to Paris to try and bring his wife home, much to his failure he had found out the real reason Steffy had left for Paris and left Liam, the D&C she'd had after the miscarriage had caused problems and according to Dr Caspery she may never be able to have children again.

Steffy had made the self-less decision to leave, thinking Hope could give Liam something Steffy may never be able to; children. But that didn't matter to Liam, there were other options, adoption, surrogacy, things they could do to have a child together but Steffy refused.

Liam stopped, looking at his phone hoping there would be a message from Hope, nothing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jumping up so fast like he was scared he was hearing things he raced over to the front door and ripped it open, stopping in his tracks.

'Liam, hi,'

**Brooke's House**

'I just feel so bad, I mean I don't want to hurt Katie but, I haven't felt this way since Ridge left,' Brooke spoke softly as she lay in the dark haired man's arms, not knowing whether or not she wanted to smile or cry.

'Brooke neither of us wanted to hurt Katie, but we can't deny what we have. I'm in love with you and I don't want to be anywhere else but here, with you,' Bill replied kissing the side of the blonde's head of hair as she leant further into him.

Brooke went to speak but was cut short as the front door opened and slammed and a tearful upset Hope came storming in the house. 'Sweetheart what's wrong?'

'She's back MOM. Steffy...is...back!' hope screamed, tears staining her cheeks as Brooke looked horrified. 'I don't... why is she back mom? Is she trying to ruin my life? What does she want I, I don't understand?'

Brooke embraced her daughter in her arms as Hope sobbed uncontrollably, feeling uttermost comfort in her mothers arms.

Bill stood behind Brooke, hand stroking his chin as a small smile crossed his features. He was grateful, the woman he had always wanted Liam with was back, and Bill was going to do what ever it took to get Steffy to see that Liam and her belong together.

Yes, sure he was in love with Brooke, but his son belonged with Steffy and he would see to it that it would end up that way.

Without Brooke finding out.

**Malibu House (Liam's)**

'Steffy!' Liam was stunned, was he seeing things, was Steffy (His wi- ex-wife) really standing at his door step? Was she really standing there in front of his door step, her beautiful brunette wavy hair, blue eyes and gorgeous frame standing before him. 'Wha-what are you doing here?' he started laughing as he pulled the woman into his arms and embraced her, instantly closing his eyes, feelings of ease and pure love and warmth flooding through him, into him, he didn't know, or care.

'Hey, I'm moving back,' Steffy replied with a small smile as she pulled back and instantly moved her eyes to Liam's ring finger to see if there was a gold band around it.

There wasn't.

'M-moving back that, that's great!' Liam exclaimed. 'have, have you been into-'

'Forrester? Yes I ran directly into Hope at the office. She was with some Wyatt guy,' Steffy looked as she saw anger cross Liams face faster then she had ever seen. 'What's going on Liam? Why aren't you and Hope married?'


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 3**

**Malibu House (Liam's)**

He bought the hot cup of cocoa over to Steffy who made made herself quite at home on his couch, well it did used to be her home before so she knew she was more than welcome there, and she definitely knew where everything was. Liam noticed her staring at a photo on the mantel above the fire place, a photo of their second wedding, when Steffy was pregnant with their child, a child they lost.

Liam handed the cup to Steffy as she thanked him and took a small sip out of the cup, watching Liam fiercely as he sat down next to her. Steffy smiled, that loving, gorgeous genuine smile before holding the cup in both of her hands as they rested on her lap.

'So... spill Mr,' Steffy exclaimed as Liam sighed. 'I thought you and Hope would have been married right after the annulment-'

'So did I but... things didn't go the way any of us expected,' Liam muttered matter-of-factly as he took a sip from his hot cup and looked back at Steffy,' Hope saw the video I made for you, the one you asked me to make for you to remember, well someone sent it to Hope and she called the wedding off...

'_Again!' _Both Liam and Steffy exclaimed in union, before laughing.

'Yeah, so... Hope said she needed time, wanted to concentrate on her line and then... well she met Wyatt and then she discovered he had a Spencer sword just like this one, identical actually,' Liam said holding his sword out as Steffy nodded, letting him know she was following. 'So she then hired Wyatt and his mom, not knowing it was them at the time, and ever since she's been...'

'Doing the same thing to you as what you did to her and myself,' Steffy finished for him as he looked sadly at her and nodded. 'Liam I hope you don't mind me saying this but she screamed 'we were robbed' every time she missed out and now she finally got what she wanted, me gone, our baby-' Steffy's voice trailed off as baby Aspen was still a sore spot for her. 'She got our marriage annulled and now she's playing games, I'm sorry but you never intentionally waffled between us but Hope, it sounds to me like she's just playing games and honestly, who does that to someone they love?' Steffy questioned as Liam nodded, sighing again, a little hint of frustration in his voice.

'I know and... you know what I got hell for going between you and Hope but I never thought Hope would be that kind of person... and with my brother of all people...'

'Talking about brother... how the hell did that happen?' Steffy raised an eyebrow and grinned as Liam couldn't help but smile with her. That smile was infectious.

**Brooke's House**

Hope was sitting across from her mother, her tear stained cheeks dried from all the crying and the slight wet patch she could see on her mothers t-shirt just below her shoulder. Brooke had sent Bill out to get wine and chocolate just for an excuse to get Hope alone.

'So honey, tell me what... happened,' Brooke spoke to her daughter as Hope looked at her mom with drawn, red, puffy eyes. Hope sighed and rested her head in her hands.

'I walked into Eric's office but didn't see Steffy straight away because I was laughing at a joke Wyatt had told me and then I saw his face change, he looked shocked, horrified. So... I turned around and, _Steffy _was standing there, in front of me and she was so... so Steffy and just as damn beautiful as when she left. I just... froze, mom! I froze,' Hope moaned, frustrated with herself for letting Steffy get to her again.

'I need to go and see Liam... I _have _to see Liam... I've got to go mom!' Hope jumped up from the couch, grabbed her phone, purse and car keys and raced out of the house, leaving a stunned Brooke sitting there, wide eyed and worried about her daughter.

**Forrester International **

He sat in his office, staring at a photo, faded and torn around the edges from where it sat in his wallet for so long. Her long blonde hair glowing even in the picture, but as he looked at it, his blood boiled. How could she, had she not learned after all the other times? How could she hurt her sister like that, and with her own sisters husband.

There was a knock at the door and a head of brown hair poked through the door. 'Ridge?'

'Hey Doc, come on in,' Ridge replied as he screwed the photo up and threw it in the paper bin down by his feet. "What's up?'

'Oh nothing, I spoke to Steffy, she said to give her love to everyone and that she made it safely back to LA.'

'That's great doc, hopefully she can sort everything out, I've never seen her like this with a man, so... in love,' Ridge said as Taylor walked around the desk and sat on the edge in front of Ridge.

'I know. Steffy was devastated when she lost the baby and then found out she may never conceive again. But I honestly believe Steffy belongs with Liam, in LA.' Taylor replied as she and Ridge looked at each other. "Was that a photo of Brooke you were looking at?'

'You saw that huh?' Ridge questioned as Taylor nodded her head. 'I just don't know how she could do that to Katie Doc, I mean... I know both Brooke and myself have hurt you and the kids multiple times but I thought she'd learnt from that? And then to get pregnant and try and convince my dad to be the father... it makes me sick,' Ridge voiced his anger toward his wife who he'd left on their honeymoon after finding messages from Deacon.

'Well we all know Brooke does desperate things when she's backed into a corner, but she knew what she was doing was wrong, and that I was dating Eric at the time made my blood boil because-' Taylor laughed. 'Once again she was going after a man _I _was involved with.'

'I know Doc, I know,' was all Ridge could add.

**Malibu House (Liam's)**

'So, what made you make the big move back to LA?' Liam asked as Steffy stopped and looked at him for a moment. 'I mean don't get me wrong, it's great your back I... I've missed you,'

Steffy smiled, her cheeks blushing. 'I've missed you too Liam. Do you remember when you came to Paris when you and Hope had that fight?' She asked as Liam nodded. 'Well what I didn't get the chance to tell you was I'd been having secret treatments at a clinic here in LA, hoping it would reverse what the D&C did, and well that day you turned up at my house in Paris was the day I got a phone call saying the procedures had worked. I could have a baby and carry to full term,' Liam's mouth fell open as he shuffled in his seat, not knowing what to say, excitement secretly coursing through his body.

'Steffy I-'

'Liam I'm pregnant, again,' tears welled in Steffy's eyes as Liam stopped in his tracks as Steffy nodded, confirming what was going through his head. Liam was going to be a dad.

Steffy quickly got to her feet as Liam followed, grabbing her hand and spinning her around as she looked him firmly in the eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. Liam raised his arm, resting his hand on her cheek, stroking gently as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. 'I'm... I'm going to be a dad again... I haven't told Hope I... I didn't tell her I went to Paris,' he whispered as he moved closer to Steffy as he noticed her place her free hand, somewhat protectively over her stomach, running her hand down over her dress to reveal the smallest bump starting to form.

'Were having a baby Liam,' Steffy cried as Liam couldn't form any sort of words. He felt drawn to her, he felt an enormous feeling in his heart as he moved in close to her, their lips only just inches away from each other. He could feel her warm breath, the sound of her breath quicken once he had moved in to her, he could feel the buzz of her lips and the hint of strawberry from her lips.

He closed the gap, kissing her passionately, tasting the salty moisture from her tears, feeling her tongue play with his as he deepened the kiss between them.

Lately he'd felt lost, confused, depressed.

Now, he felt alive.

Staring through the window beside the front door, tears screamed down her cheeks as she choked back sobs, her chest heavy as she watched them kiss through the stained glass. She'd been robbed, again. Everything always came down to Steffy, always _Steffy, Steffy, Syeffy!_

Turning she raced back to her car, jumped in the drivers seat, clasping the steering wheel with both hands as her knuckles turned pink, her grasp tightening as she finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs, clenching her eyes shut tightly as the tears jerked down her face once more.

'_NO!' _Hope screamed, her anger and frustrations overwhelming her. 'He's mine!'


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 4**

**Forrester Creations**

Rick was sitting at his desk in his office looking over some designs, he nodded solemnly and with pleasure as he flipped through the pages at some of the different gowns, skirts and tops in front of him, suddenly feeling a presence in the room he looked up and smiled as he saw the magnificent blonde standing in the door to his office.

'Hey babe, these designs are absolutely magnificent, you've outdone yourself again,' he said whilst getting up from his chair and meeting her half way across the room. Embracing her in a passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist as she giggled through his kisses.

'Really?' She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head slightly.

'Caroline, they are gorgeous, and paired with the earrings both you and Hope have chosen, these should be a sell out for sure.'

'Awww Rick, I'm so glad you like them I... I was a bit unsure about those...'

'I don't know why, Caroline your talent is beyond amazing, you shouldn't doubt your work at all, i certainly don't,'

Caroline smiled, her eyes lighting up at her boyfriends praise before remembering what she had actually come to tell him. 'Oh by the way, did you hear Steffy is back?'

'She's what? When?' the smile had disappeared from Ricks face as he immediately thought of his sister and what Steffy's presence would do to her.

'This morning, she's already been and see Eric, Wyatt saw he too when he was with Hope and... Hope was a blubbering mess. I spoke to Wyatt on my way here.'

Rick sighed. 'I'm going to have to talk to dad, we cant have both Hope and Steffy working here, it's either going to have to be one or the other, I don't see why Hope should have to deal with this all over again.

Caroline nodded, but said nothing, letting go of Rick as he kissed her nose and exited his office, but not before yelling out to her 'I'll see you later, I love you,'

**Malibu House (Liam's)**

Steffy looked into Liam's eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Liam ran his hand through her hair and bumped his forehead on hers, whispering, not speaking. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I didn't know how to. You were supposed to marry Hope remember...' Steffy whispered back as Liam sighed and closed his eyes.

'I don't even know who Hope is anymore... not the girl that is playing games just to get back at me...' Liam replied as he re-opened his eyes and looked Steffy directly in the eyes.

'Liam we cant... we cant do...this, until you've figured out your head, spoken to Hope, whatever, that's not why I'm coming home. I'm not coming home to _claim _you as Hope seems to think, I'm not that person, and if you _don't _want to be with me then we can raise this baby with Hope as your wife.'

Liam's head shot up, looking at Steffy to see if she was serious, and he could see that she was as tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks and her smile was completely gone. This was the Steffy face that told him months ago she was leaving him, and moving to Paris.

Liam shook his head firmly. 'Honestly, I only went back to Hope because you told me to, I thought we were meant to be and that if nothing was in our way we'd be fine... but now... now I see that the only ones ruining our relationship was _us._ There's this saying I heard and swore to myself if I ever got the chance to do it again I would...

_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second._

Steffy gasped, not knowing if she should let herself believe Liam. For so long she had been in love with Liam, to Steffy... Liam was the only one for her, the love of her life, to be able to have that chance again...

'I love Hope, I always will... but I'm _in love _with you Steffy Forrester, and it took you leaving me to realise that,'

'Liam...' Steffy's voice trailed off as she took a step back from him, but he grabbed her face with both hands, cupping her cheeks to make her look at him.

'Please...' he whispered.

Tears rolled down Steffy's cheeks, finally she nodded as a smile slowly crept across her face, Liam beginning to smile as well, pulling her into him as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go... ever!

'But...' Steffy pulled back quickly. 'We go slowly, you need to talk to Hope, get things out in the open and tell her about your trip to Paris. Promise m-'

'I promise, I promise!' Liam repeated quickly.

**Outside Malibu House**

Hope sat in her car, watching Liam's house from a distance. Steffy and Liam had been in there a long time, too long. No, Steffy was not going to get Liam this time, no way in hell.

She sat, waiting, checking her watch sitting on her wrist every now and again, half an hour, one hour, hour and a half, two hours. Finally after two and a half hours she saw Steffy emerging, wiping her face. Hope turned the key in the engine until she heard the car start, putting the car in drive she slowly emerged from the side walk where she had parked and quickly slapped her foot on the pedal as the car jerked forward and sped up. Suddenly she saw Liam emerge from the bushes, seconds after Steffy and everything suddenly blurred.

Hope slammed her foot to the floor, gripped her fists to the steering wheel and watched as all train of thought left her head. _No way was Steffy getting Liam this time!_

Liam turned as he saw the car speeding toward Steffy, everything was a blur as he saw through the window Hope, _his _Hope.

'No!' Liam screamed as he ran, jerking himself foward as Steffy turned, seeing the car speeding in her direction, her eyes widening as her feet stopped, she willed them to move, quickly as her brain took a couple of seconds to register what was happening before she dived, leaping through the air, it felt like she was flying, the only things racing through her mind was Liam... and the baby, to protect the baby.

Steffy willed herself to save her unborn baby, automatically her hands went to her stomach and she clasped her arms over it firmly before she felt the full impact of the car hit her, sending her flying meters down the road.

**Forrester Creations.**

Rick knocked on the office door as he heard a 'come in' through the door, entering he saw his father behind the desk, glasses on, pen in hand as it looked like he was signing documents, or something of the sort. He looked up.

'Rick! What can I do for you son?'

'Hi dad, we need to talk about Steffy, she needs to go!'


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 5**

**Forrester Creations – Eric's office**

'Rick, I'm not sure you understand what your asking here?' Eric replied resting both hands firmly on the desk in front of him as he looked at his son standing on the opposite side of the desk.

'I understand completely dad, Steffy is back and as President I want Steffy-'

'Steffy is not going anywhere Rick,' Eric cut his son off as he stood up, making what he was about to say his final word. 'If Hope cannot act in a professional manner toward my granddaughter then that is Hope's problem to deal with and she will be the one to leave,'

'But da-' Eric held his hand up as Rick stopped in his tracks.

'Now I know Hope is your sister and you are President but at the end of the day _I _have the final say of what does and doesn't happen around here. Do I make myself clear?' Eric asked, frowning as Rick nodded firmly, understanding completely.

'Good now-' Eric stopped as his phone began to ring. Excusing himself for a moment he picked up the phone, always making sure to speak in a professional tone in case he was speaking to a new or potentially new customer. 'Eric Forrester speaking... I yes Steffy Forrester is my granddaughter why? _My God! _Yes. Yes I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can,'

Rick watched his dad's face change from firm to worry in a matter of seconds, waiting as Eric hung up the phone he looked at him. "What's going on?'

Eric looked up at Rick and it took a few moments for him to find any words to form. 'Steffy's bit a victim of a hit and run, she's in hospital I... I have to get over there, she's got to have surgery... internal bleeding.'

"What!' Rick exclaimed as he saw Eric pick up the office phone, asking Donna to get him a car and be ready to leave immediately. 'Dad, I'm coming with you!'

**The Hospital**

'Female, 25 years of age, victim of a hit and run,' the paramedic was talking to the doctor as Liam sat by Steffy's side, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'She... she's pregnant too!' he yelled out as both the doctor and paramedic looked at him and nodded before turning back to talk to each other.

A woman poked her head through the door and nodded at the doctor who thanked her before leaving the paramedic and walking over to Liam. 'I'm sorry but we cant wait any longer, we _need _to take her to surgery.'

Liam nodded and grabbed Steffy's hand in his, standing up he leaned down and kissed her forehead and both cheeks which were bleeding from grazes she had sustained from hitting the road and rolling. 'You're going to be ok, I promise,' he whispered in her ear as he stood back up and nodded at the doctor just as Eric and Rick raced through the hospital doors followed by the orderlies who were ready to escort her bed to theatre.

'Liam!' Eric stated worryingly, taking one look at his granddaughter as he clasped his hand over his mouth in shock. "What happened? Who did this?'

Liam saw Rick standing next to Eric and anger filtered through him. 'What's he doing here?'

'I came with dad, I was with him when he got the phone call? Liam, who did this?'

Liam snorted as the doctor took Eric aside and filled him in on Steffy's injuries, and the fact that she was pregnant. 'Who did this... I'll tell you who did this. Hope!' Liam bellowed as Rick gasped and Eric's head turned immediately.

'Hope wouldn't...'

'Oh she would Rick, and she did!' Liam was screaming now as the orderlies wheeled Steffy out of the room, the doctor in short pursuit behind as Liam, Eric and rick were the only ones left in the room now.

'Why? Why would Hope run Steffy down?' Rick sighed, worrying about his little sister before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling a number Liam only assumed would be Hope's.

But it wasn't. 'Mom it's me you... you need to get to the hospital now... no, no were all ok but, Hope just ran Steffy down outside Liam's house.'

**Forrester International**

Ridge and Taylor were sitting on the couch laughing and talking about the fond memories they had with their kids when Thomas came racing in, not even bother knocking.

'Mom, dad have you seen the new in LA?' he was worried, he knew something was up he could feel it and then the news from LA came on his tv while he was in his office.

'No... Sweetheart what's wrong?' Taylor asked, her smile now gone, replaced by fear and worry as she watched Thomas grab the remote and turn the television on as a voice filled the room.

_They say the hit and run driver was laying in wait for the young Forrester to leave ex-husband Liam Spencers House and then struck, running her down before driving off. No word yet on how Steffy Forrester is doing but sorces say her injuries are life threatening. More updates as we receive them._

Taylor and Ridge sat there, horror, shock, fear running through the bodies as Ridge quickly got to his feet and raced over to the phone on his desk, pressing a button he waited as a voice sounded through it in French.

'Yes Mr Forrester,'

'Get the Forrester Jet ready for LA, to leave immediately for myself, Taylor and Thomas,'

'Of course Mr Forrester right away sir,'

**The Hospital**

Two Hours Later

Liam sat in the room where Steffy had first been bought in, being told that this is where they would bring her back to after surgery, he was worried, and scared. They had already lost one baby, they couldn't lose another, especially Steffy, this would devastate her even more then the first miscarriage had, and knowing that it would be at the hands of Hope!

No, he couldn't think about that right now. He had to stay positive. Liam looked up when the door opened, and sighed seeing Eric walk back in, holding two cups of coffee. 'I thought you could use one of these... I know you don't drink coffee but...'

'Thanks... Eric,' Liam replied, taking the cup from him as Eric took a seat beside Liam, sipping from his own cup. 'Where's Rick?'

'Outside talking to Brooke, she just arrived and he thought he'd fill her in. Liam what happened? Why would Hope do this?'

'Not even I can answer that Eric, it's like hope is a completely different person since she net Wyatt, playing all these games... and everyone knows how she feels when it comes to Steffy but, but now even I thought she'd go this far,' Liam couldn't even contemplate what was going through Hope's head at the moment, or why she would even go as far to purposely run Steffy down.

'Hope is going to need some serious help and depending on whether Steffy is going to press charges...'

'Eric I'm going to tell Steffy to press charges, Hope can't get away with this, she needs to know what she did today is _not okay!_

Eric nodded, about to say something when the doors burst open and Ridge, Taylor and Thomas came racing in.

'Where is she? Where's my baby?' Taylor bellowed, tears running fiercely down her cheeks as Ridge stood behind and Thomas looked around and turned and exited to go and find a doctor.

'She's in surgery, the doctors said she had severe internal bleeding and...' Liam's voice trailed off and his hands begun to shake. 'She might lose the baby...'

'Steffy's pregnant?' a voice broke as everyone turned around to see an older blonde woman standing in the door way, looking once at Liam before quickly turning to look directly at the man who left her and walked out on their honeymoon.

'Ridge!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Hospital**

'Steffy... is pregnant?' Brooke asked again, looking directly at Ridge, then to Taylor, slowly her eyes drifting around the room at everyone sitting inside. 'Who's the father?'

'That would be me, Brooke!' Liam stood up as everyone looked straight at Liam, Taylor and Ridge nodding, Eric looking astounded just as the doors opened once again and Steffy was being wheeled back in on the hospital bed, orderlies pushing her as everyone watched her still frame as the doctor entered a few moments later.

Liam turned and raced straight over to the doctor as Taylor and Ridge followed behind. 'How is she?'

'We managed to stop the internal bleeding, she had a tare to her spleen and her appendix had to be removed as it had been burst as well as collapsed lungs and a broken leg and severe concussion but... She will make a full recovery and the baby survived,' Liam sighed, rubbing his forehead as his other hand rested on his hip, Taylor burst into tears as Ridge pulled her into him and let her sob into his shirt and Eric clapped his hands together over his chest and sighed a 'thank god'

Outside the hospital room Rick was watching through the window as everyone gathered around Steffy's bedside, his mom being kicked out as she exited the room as she came to stand beside Rick.

'Hope's going to need us,' Brooke whispered beside Rick as he looked at his mother and nodded. 'Steffy's pregnant Rick...'

'Steffy's what!' both Rick and Brooke turned around to find Hope standing behind them with angry, hurt and sorry eyes with instantly beamed with tears. 'How... who?' hope stammered as Rick instantly pulled his sister into his arms as Brooke felt the pain her daughter was going through as she had gone through it a many times with Ridge... and Taylor.

'How can... when?' Hope sobbed, failing to get full complete words out of her mouth as Rick tried ever so hard to soothe his sister, one arm around her and the other gently holding her head playing with strands of her hair.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that sweetheart,' Brooke pushed a piece of hair behind Hope's ear as Hope looked up at her mother, pulling back slightly from Rick. 'Apparently Liam's the father but... I don't see how since he hasn't seen her since she left and moved to Paris-'

'Thats where your wrong there Brooke,' came Taylors voice from behind the blonde woman, as Hope looked up, eyes wide with horror at seeing her rivals mother, and her mothers rival standing before them, arms crossed in anger as she bore through Brooke with angry eyes.

'You have some nerve coming here... why are you even here, all of you?'

'I came with dad and rang mom when I heard Hope ran...' Rick's voice trailed off as Taylors eyes widened and anger coarsed through her body as she realized Hope was the one responsible for her daughter laying in the room before them. 'You! _YOU RAN DOWN MY DAUGHTER!' _Taylor screamed as Hope whimpered and sank further into her brother as if she thought he was going to protect her.

'HOW COULD YOU... WHAT ON EARTH GIVES YOU THE DAMN HONEST TO GOD RIGHT TO RUN MY DAUGHTER DOWN... WHAT?' Taylor was screaming so loudly the whole floor had stopped and was watching the woman and Rick.

'And _you!' _Taylor looked at Brooke instantly taking a step toward the blonde as her instincts kicked in. 'Ever since your filthy, skanky, slut from the valley piece of ass came into this family everything went to shit... my family was run out of their own company, your daughter almost KILLS my daughter and you stand here saying that my daughter is now LYING! Ha! GET OUT... ALL OF YOU!'

Brooke couldn't believe what had just come out of Taylors mouth, she scoffed and stepping in front of both her children to protect them she looked directly at Taylor. 'I don't know what gives you the right to speak to me like-'

'Like what Brooke? A piece of trash... because you are, your whole family is poison now... GET. OUT. NOOOW!'

'Mom Steffy's waking up,' Thomas had poked his head out of the door to Steffy's room and witnessed the end of that confrontation, Taylor turned and quickly stomped off, walking back into the room where her daughter was, leaving Brooke, Hope and Rick to process what had just happened.

All three turned and looked back through the window as they watched the brunette woman begin to move her head.

'Liam!' her croaky voice broke through as she opened her eyes and instantly cried out in pain as a doctor entered the room with a syringe that everyone gathered was morphine. Tears rolling down Steffy's cheeks as the pain was overbearing and instant.

'Wh-what ha-ppened?' she whimpered as she felt whatever was in the syringe starting to take effect as the pain slowly dissipated, not completely going but dulling. She was hurting, aching all over and suddenly she remembered why she was back in LA in the first place. 'THE BABY!' She cried as Liam instantly took her hand in his, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'The baby's fine, your fine,' he croaked through tears as Steffy choked back sobs.

'I'm... still... pregnant?' Steffy starting sobbing as Liam nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead and smiling lovingly, affectionately at her. 'There's a few people here who want to say hi!'

'Hi honey!' Taylor sobbed as she moved next to Liam, followed by Ridge and Thomas and Eric on the other side of the bed. 'Were so glad your okay! Don't ever scare us like that again,' Taylor took her daughters hand as Ridge put his arm around Taylor.

'Hey there kiddo, I love you, don't ever forget that, we all love you-'

'Damn straight we do, you may be a pain sometimes but, your my little sister,' Thomas chirped in as everyone started laughing through the tears, including Steffy but only for a second as she gasped, knowing instantly she must had broken a couple of ribs. 'Ouch!'

'Steffy do you remember what happened?' Liam asked as they all watched Steffy frown, looking up she saw Brooke, Rick and... HOPE!

'Hope... Hope ran me down!' Steffy's eyes widened in complete horror as she saw her rival through the glass staring back at her, and she didn't even look sorry. 'Wh-why would... why Liam?' Steffy began sobbing again as the pain from her ribs radiated through her, no amount of morphine could take this pain away, the pain of almost losing another child. 'I could... we could have lost the b-baby' her cries of pain were unmistakable as Liam leant down to hug the woman he now knew he was truly in love with, Steffy wrapping her arms tightly around him as she cried.

'I don't know baby... I don't know!'

**Spencer Publications**

Katie was sitting in the CEO's office, typing away on her computer when the door opened and Bill pushed his way in as two more people came in after him. 'Were so sorry Katie he just barged right in, wouldn't listen to us,'

'That's ok, call security for me,' Katie replied as the two people left, closing the door behind them to call security as Bill looked at his former wife with his smug, broad smile. 'What do you want Bill?'

'What I want... Katie, is for you to sign those divorce papers and give me my company back, thats what I want,'

Katie laughed, standing up from her chair. 'What so can you finally go and marry the love of your life, ya know Bill, she'll get bored of you, as soon as Ridge returns she'll dump your ass because Ridge to her will always be _her destiny!' _Katie scoffed just as the office phone rang. Picking it up Katie watched Bill as she spoke. 'Yes. What? When? Okay get some of our reporters over to the hospital now!'

'What was that?' Bill asked as Katie put the phone down, a smirk crossing Katie's face.

'Talking about Ridge, he's back, was seen at the hospital ten minutes ago... with Brooke!' Katie grinned as the smirk from Bill's face was gone and he was heading out the door.

'Told you so!' Katie yelled out after him, sitting back down in her chair and laughing at the mere thought that maybe, just maybe Bill would get a taste of his own medicine.

'Oh the irony!' she grinned.

**The Hospital**

"You cannot let Taylor talk to me or my family like that,' Brooke spoke to Ridge across the room away from listening ears. 'She has no right and you as my husband...'

'Oh no... no Logan you and I are separated. I didn't come back here to get back together with you I... honestly cannot even stand looking at you after you decided to go after your own sisters husband... I mean... really Brooke, your daughter wasn't enough, Taylor wasn't enough you had to have Katie's husband too... who next huh? Liam?' Ridge spat as the tears started rolling down Brooke's cheeks as she quickly swiped them away.

'But... were meant to be together... for ever-'

'No... Logan no more... and I'm going to make sure you and your family never hurt my family again.' Ridge looked down at her once more before turning and walking away back into the room where Steffy was.

Brooke gasped for air, never had she seen Ridge look at her that way, never had he been so disgusted or disappointed in her like that, never had he spoken to her like that. She couldn't believe it, clasping one hand over her chest and leaning back against the wall behind her she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

**Later that day**

'Well that's all we need for now Mr Spencer, I truly hope you recover soon Miss Forrester and we will put an APB out on Ms Logan as soon as we get back to the station as well as go back to the accident scene and see if we can get anyone else that witnessed what happened.' The two police officers, one male and one female left as Steffy sighed.

'Is there anything else we can do sweetheart?' Eric asked as Steffy nodded, wincing as she slid herself up a little further to make herself more comfortable.

'I want Hope fired, actually Hope and Brooke,' she spoke firmly as Liam looked up at Eric who looked a little shocked but after a moment finally nodded.

'Alright, Hope I can understand but why Brooke?' Eric asked as Steffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt a little nausea.

'Because I can guarantee Brooke is going to try and cover Hope's ass and try and make it like Hope was with her or whatever so either Brooke goes or... Brooke leaves LA and goes to work in the Paris office.' Steffy looked at everyone in the room, as Taylor nodded and Ridge agreed.

'Okay but... I think Paris would be a better option because I doubt Brooke is going to leave FC without a fight,' Eric replied as Steffy nodded, looking at Liam as he took her hand in his and smiled gently at her.

'Okay, deal!'


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 7**

**Forrester Creations**

Wyatt and Quinn were sitting in their office, both working on separate designs for Hope for the future when Wyatt's phone started buzzing, looking at it his face lit up instantly as his mother looked over at him and grinned.

'Go on answer it, I know it's Hope!'

Picking up the phone with a grin he answered it. 'Hey I was jus- Hope what's wrong?' the smile disappeared from his face as Quinn turned back around to look at Wyatt who clearly looked worried about the woman he was in love with.

'Yeah I'm... I'm on my way sit tight okay!' Hanging up the phone he looked over at his mother who was watching him closely. 'Something's happened. Hope's hiding out at the business apartment. Can I...'

'Yes go... go see if she's ok I'll stay here and cover for you,' Quinn replied as Wyatt got up from his desk, grabbed his wallet and put it along with his phone in his pockets and grabbing his car keys before racing out the door as Quinn watched him leave, wondering what had happened.

**The hospital**

Liam sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to Steffy and his unborn baby which luckily was strong and had survived the ordeal. Holding Steffy's hand whilst she slept, wincing every now and again as the pain from her injuries radiated pain through just about every inch of her body. Liam was grateful, grateful because baby Aspen was up in heaven watching her little brother or sister, coaching him or her and ,making sure that Liam and Steffy would have a chance to raise this baby with all the love and support he or she so deserved.

Liam looked up as Taylor and Ridge walked back in, both holding cups of coffee as Liam raised one finger over his mouth as Taylor quickly stopped and nudged Ridge's arm. 'Look, she's finally sleeping,' Taylor whispered as Liam nodded, gently prying his hand out of Steffy's and raising from the bed, making sure not to move too far away just in case she woke up.

'It took a while, and a lot of pain killers but she dozed off about ten minutes ago, she's so exhausted, and the look on her face when she realized she was pregnant and could've lost it was...' Liam's voice trailed off as Ridge put one arm on Liam's shoulder.

'It's ok, everything worked out well, thank god for that by the way and things can only go up from here,' Ridge replied as Liam nodded in agreement.

Looking up Liam noticed Bill walk by the window, following his gaze he watched as he headed straight over to Brooke, and let out a bemused laugh as Taylor and Ridge followed where he was looking and both watched on in shock.

'You... have GOT to be kidding me!' Taylor scoffed as Ridge shook his head and Liam just sighed.

Turning back to Liam Taylor didn't even need to ask as Liam nodded. 'I cant believe she hurt her own sister like that I mean... Bridget wasn't enough... I wasn't enough she had to go after Bill!'

Ridge was about to speak when his phone began to ring, excusing himself he exited the room as not to wake Steffy up to take the phone call.

'Ridge Forrester speaking. Oh thank you for getting back to me so soon are they ready? Brilliant I'll come and collect them soon, thank you,' hanging up he walked back inside where Taylor was sitting beside her daughter, stroking her hand gently as Steffy slept.

Smiling he decided to get this over and done with as he turned to go and talk to Brooke.

'I don't want to talk about this now Bill, you have to _leave!' _Brooke exclaimed in a whisper so no one would hear her. 'We cant talk about this here, wrong place wrong time!'

'I'm in love with you Brooke and yes we are going to talk about this now...'

'Talk about what?' came Ridge's voice as Brooke turned, looking at her husband all flustered before quickly glancing at her lover and stumbling for words. 'Oh um, n-nothing,'

'Oh good then I have something to sa-'

'Ridge Forrester,' came a voice as everyone turned to see a reporter man and a man standing behind him with a camera filming them. 'Can you fill us in on why your back? Are you going to be re-uniting with your wife?'

'Actually I'm back because my daughter was hit by a car and honestly... no.' Ridge turned to look at Brooke who's mouth was gaping open and then to Bill who was smirking. 'As of today my _wife _as you call her will be receiving divorce papers,' Ridge replied turning to look at Brooke who was stunned, tears springing in her eyes.

'Brooke. I'm divorcing you!'


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own B&B, its characters, or the storylines playing out on television. If I did it would be more like what you are about to read now. This is no way connected to B&B, Brad Bell or the characters or actors that play them.**

**Dont forget to comment, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this fic, as I will take all comments into consideration.**

**Chapter 8**

**Quinn Artisan Warehouse**

Wyatt walked into the room, and closed the door behind him to the apartment situated upstairs to his mother's business. He was worried, he nor Hope had been here since the night she rejected him because she had agreed to re-marry Liam. Why was Hope hiding here?

'Hope?' he called out, looking around as he saw the gorgeous blonde walk out of what used to be his bedroom, he instantly saw the tears running down her cheeks and instincts made him move quickly over to her, pulling her into him as Hope started sobbing again and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could.

'Hope, what's wrong?' he asked the blonde as he ran one hand over her hair, trying to comfort the woman he had been so madly in love with. 'Talk to me...'

Hope pulled back and looked up into his eyes, gently parting her lips and biting her lower lip before leaning up and crashing her lips against his.

At first Wyatt was shocked, wanting to pull away so badly and ask what was wrong again, but the sweet taste of her lip gloss against her plumped up lips mixed with the salty taste of her tears he gave in, moving his lips in motion with hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and feeling around before she lifted her hands up and started un-buttoning his shirt and moving backward toward the bed as all emotion took over and both lost all sense of thought.

**The hospital**

Brooke stood there, mouth gaping, tears streaming furiously down her cheeks as she looked at Ridge. Was he being serious? Was he playing games with me? 'Wh- what are you talking about Ridge... don't be rid-'

'Oh I'm not kidding Brooke. I am standing here in front of all these people telling you right now... what you did to your own sister disgusts even me.'

'Um, sorry to interrupt but what has Brooke done?' the reporter asked as everyone turned to look directly at him.

'Oh Brooke... Brooke, Brooke, Brooke you actually managed to keep this one a secret,' Ridge grinned as Brooke swallowed hard and Bill quickly turned to walk away. 'And where do you think your going Spencer? I mean you hurt your wife just as badly when you jumped your wife's sister!' Ridge spat as everyone around them gasped. Looking, Brooke had noticed a small crowd had gathered around them and was listening to everything that was being said as she heard the reporter ask the camera man 'did you get all that?'

'Brooke I thought you would have learnt your lesson after Bridget and Hope and Thorn and... and dad and Taylor but... you just continually hurt people and turn things around to act like the victim,' Ridge said as he shook his head and saw Bill turn and push people out of the way as he left muttering some words no one could hear. Looking at Brooke he took a step back as she took a step toward him.

'Your divorce papers will arrive later tonight, if you don't sign them I _will _take you to court and make sure everyone knows the full story of Brooke Logan!'

With that Ridge turned, and walked away as the reporter engulfed Brooke with questions, looking back he watched as the blonde tried to escape, breaking into a run as she was followed in suit.

Re-entering Steffy's bedroom his face lit up as he saw his daughter sitting up in her bed talking to her mum and actually eating. 'Hey honey how are you feeling?'

Looking up, Steffy smiled at her dad. 'Sore but... okay,' she replied as Ridge walked over to join Taylor sitting in a chair beside Steffy's bed.

'That's good so has the doc been back in at all?' he asked as Taylor shook her head and Steffy started eating the jelly that had been bought in for her, taking small spoonful's.

'Not yet but he shouldn't be too far away, Liam has gone to find him now.' Taylor spoke as she kept glancing over at Eric who was sitting on the couch across the room on the phone. Ridge laughed and Steffy smiled.

'Doc... go and talk to him,' Ridge implored as Steffy shook her head but kept eating with a smile. 'It didn't end too well when you left and you need to get it off your chest,' Ridge said as Taylor nodded, getting up from her chair and walking over to the older male, sitting beside him as he looked at her whilst still talking on the phone.

'Okay, let me know as soon as you have everything drawn up, okay thank you,' and with that he hung up, smiling gently at Taylor who smiled back.

'Good to see you Taylor, you look healthy,' Eric said as Taylor nodded with a shy smile.

'I am, thanks,' she replied as they both fell silent and looked over at Steffy and Ridge who were chatting to one another. Taylor felt like she had to say something but Eric bet her after a few moment's.

'I'm sorry I never took your side before you left it... it was wrong of me,' Eric was looking deeply at Taylor who started fiddling with her fingers.

'Thank you Eric it means a lot to me but to be honest I... I really shouldn't have left the way I did so I think we both over reacted a little bit,' she smiled at Eric, who was grinning back at her with that look that he used to look at her that made her heart melt. Still did really.

'So I have to ask, are you and Ridge back together?' Eric asked as Taylor.

'We thought about it and to be honest we did date but we came to the conclusion that we are better off as friends and we have three beautiful children together and now one grandchild on the way too,' Taylor finished as Eric looked a little shocked at finding out Ridge and Taylor were not back together.

'Well if I'm to be honest myself,' Eric stated as Taylor looked at him. 'I'm glad your back,'

**The next day!**

'So are we ready to go?' Liam asked as Steffy sat in the wheel chair holding a giant light brown teddy bear with a heart in his paws. Zipping up the rest of her bag she nodded as the doctor entered the room and greeted the both of them with a genuine smile.

'How are we going? Excited to be going home?'

'Definitely!' Steffy remarked as the doctor leant on the edge of the bed holding a clip board in his arms.

'Great, well I have a couple of things here for you to take with you, some medication I want you to take throughout your pregnancy and I want you to come back and see me in my doctors office in a few weeks so I can check your ribs and see how all the broken bones are healing, in the mean time I would like to you start off in the wheel chair and then in about four weeks move you over to the crutches until your leg is better and you can walk on it, so by the time you come out of the chair your rib's should be just about healed and another thing. If you _have _to go to work, make it short or work from home. That's about it,' he said as Liam threw the bag over the back of the wheel chair and nodded.

'Thank you so much doc and we will see you in four weeks!'

'Thank you,' Steffy stated as tears shone through her eyes. 'For everything but especially for saving our baby!'

'It's my job and it gives me great pleasure doing it,' the doctor replied as they all said their goodbyes and Liam started pushing her out of the room.

**Brooke's house**

She sat there looking at the article's that had been printed on the internet overnight.

_Forrester woman Brooke Logan sleeps with sisters husband._

_Brooke Logan's affair with brother-in-law_

_Brooke Logan betrays sister in worst way_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as the yellow envelope sat beside her, papers only just hanging out of the top so all you could see were 'divorce papers' as she choked back a sob, closing the lid on the laptop she sat it beside her and picked up the envelope before throwing it down on the floor. Picking up her phone she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Ridge's number, hovering her finger over the call button before screaming and tossing the phone across the room as it hit a wall and smashed, putting her hands over her face as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

**Quinn Artisan Warehouse**

They lay under the sheets, Hope's head resting on Wyatt's chest as she slept peacefully. Wyatt stroking her hair. He couldn't believe what had just happened, or why it had happened but right at this point he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and quickly opened them as Hope became restless, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she mumbled incoherent words in her sleep and her brows creased.

Wyatt frowned, Hope still hadn't told him what had happened and that was beginning to bug him. Maybe when hope woke up she would tell him.

With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
